


Noisy Night

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: An AU with Emiru and Ruru years after the Hugtto ending, and they have kids!I even drew fan art!https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86131808
Relationships: Aisaki Emiru | Cure Macherie & Ruru Amour | Cure Amour
Kudos: 4





	Noisy Night

Ruru shifted in her sleep. The flashing lights made her blink, groggily waking her up. On her side was Emiru, groaning sleepily. The noise from the TV and their children was disturbing the brunette, but Emiru settled once more on Ruru's shoulder. 

"Sshhhh! You're gonna wake up Emiru-Mama- AAAHHH! I SAW THAT, LOUISE! YOU CHEATING MOUSE!" 

"No bad words, Lynette." 

"Okay. That's BS. I'm done." The sounds of a console controller broken could be heard. "Oh shit." 

"No bad words, Aika." 

"Ugh! Lulu! Lily! Aika!" Emiru was awake now. Their daughters squealed and ran away excitedly as their mother got up. "You opened your presents already?! That's for Christmas!" 

Emiru groaned, and jumped back when she stepped on the broken controller. Ruru smiled and pulled Emiru on her lap, giggling. The brunette was disgruntled, but the frown melted to a smile as Ruru nuzzled her neck. 

"We'll have to buy a sturdier controller." Ruru said softly. "Maybe I can just repair it?" 

"And make the system cheat-proof, too." Emiru added. "Lulu's hacking ability is getting better." 

"She only does it to mess with her sisters." 

"You spoil her too much!" 

Ruru laughed and replied with a small kiss on Emiru's lips. 

"We still need to talk to Aika about her swearing." Emiru said after a moment before returning Ruru's kiss with a passionate one. 

Life was good.


End file.
